Todos pierden la paciencia¡Yo no soy la excepción!
by darkprincessakane
Summary: Es verdad,Akane esta harta de las prometidas de Ranma y de las humillaciones, es hora de poner un alto, ¿Le demostrara a Ranma que ella es más mujer que todas ellas juntas?, ¿Les dira sus verdades?, Nuevo capitulo:¡Voy a ser feliz!
1. ¡Todos pierden la paciencia!

¡Vete al infierno Ranma!, esta peculiar expresión se encontraba inmortalizada aproximadamente 142 veces a lo largo del diario de la menor de los Tendo, que increíble resulta escoger una página a la suerte y contemplar que en ella se encuentran registrados por lo menos 7 sucesos caóticos a lo largo del día, y el causante de estos siempre será el mismo: Ranma Saotome.

Akane escribió por 143° vez: ¡Vete al infierno Ranma!, antes de dejarse caer cansadamente en el respaldo de la silla mientras lanzaba un hondo suspiro que demostraba todo lo harta que estaba de la situación con su "lindo" prometido. Cerro los ojos lentamente echando la cabeza hacía atrás, la puntas de su abundante cabellera rozaban levemente el suelo, así es, su cabello había crecido. Inhalo profundamente, exhalo y se dirigió a tomar un relajante baño.

Sus ropas cayeron al suelo mostrando su perfecto cuerpo, a sus 18 años recién cumplidos, su belleza estaba en todo su esplendor, era ya mucho más alta, ahora le sacaba a Kasumi mínimo 5 centímetros de estatura. Ella estaba consciente de que opacaba fácilmente a las demás prometidas de Ranma, pero entonces, ¡¿Por qué rayos le seguían ofendiendo y humillando? Últimamente estos problemas habían aumentado debido a que al cumplir Ranma la mayoría de edad, se veía obligada a contraer matrimonio, Akane estaba fastidiada, por lo que se distraía en constantes actividades, una de ella la música. Era muy talentosa manipulando cualquier instrumento, sobretodo el violín y el piano, nadie de la familia lo sabía, era su pequeño secreto.

Se miro detenidamente en el espejo por unos minutos cuando una extraña idea le cruzo en la cabeza, sonrío malévolamente.

-Soy muy hermosa, inteligente e interesante, además de talentosa, tal vez llego la hora de demostrarle a Ranma que yo soy mucha mujer para el.

Se apresuro a tomar el baño y se dirigió a su habitación para arreglarse más a gusto, era hora de escoger el vestuario para comenzar su plan, después de buscar y buscar encontró lo correcto: Una minifalda en tela escocesa color rosa con fucsia que a pesar de ser muy corta no la hacía verse vulgar, sino todo lo contrario, era muy elegante, se coloco una blusa rosa claro de tirantes gruesos la cual era muy sencilla ya que no tenía ningún estampado o relieve, era muy simple, pero lo complemento colocándose un collar de perlas que hacían juego con sus brazaletes y aretes, para cubrirse del frío uso un suéter torero blanco con detalles fucsias que le marcaba mucho su abundante pecho y dejaba ver su estrecha cintura, se puso unas zapatillas blancas que mostraban pequeñas costuras fucsias y un moñito en la punta, las compro en juego con el suéter por lo que tenían los mismos tonos, por ultimo peino su cabello con una media cola y su fleco que ahora estaba largo lo sujeto de lado derecho con un pasador que tenía pequeñas piedras rosas. Como maquillaje solo se coloco rimel transparente, un poco de rubor muy claro y pinto sus labios con un bálsamo que los hacía verse rojos e hidratados.

Se contemplo un rato mostrando una sonrisa gustosa, se veía hermosa, sofisticada y elegante, estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos cuando escucho una explosión, se asomo por la ventana y contemplo a las prometidas de Ranma discutiendo.

-¡Ya es hora!-Sonrío.

-Jo jo jo, pobres ilusas Ranma-sama se quedara conmigo, yo soy toda una dama y ustedes unas simples plebeyas-Exclamo Kodachi viéndolas de pies a cabeza.

-Están locas yo soy la mejor amiga de Ranma y compartimos muchas cosas en común esta más que obvio que yo soy la esposa indicada para el.-Dijo orgullosa Ukyo.

-Airen deber estar con Shampoo, ella ser la más mujer y la más fuerte.-Shampoo de contoneaba sensualmente alrededor de un sonrojada Ranma.

-Ja, ja, ja-Se reía escandalosamente Akane mientras se tocaba el vientre.

-¿De qué te ríes Akane?-Pregunto curiosamente Ranma, mientras contemplaba extasiado lo bella que estaba Akane.

-Si, ¿De que reír chica marimacho?-Pregunto Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi.

Akane dejo de reír y con una sonrisa le dijo:

-¿No se muerden la lengua chicas?-Soltó otra carcajada mientras aplaudía-Miren quien me viene a llamar marimacho, la ilusa de Ukyo que tiene más merecido el nombre porque déjame decirte nena, que tu vistes exactamente como todo un marimacho, a clarooooo, un marimacho enamorado,-Dijo mirándola despectivamente.-Lastima que la pobre tonta no se da cuenta que Ranma no siente nada por ella fuera de amistad y solo usa ese entupido pretexto para tratar de estar junto a el, a pero la enana de Shampoo no se queda atrás se cree toda una mujer,-Dijo Akane poniendo sus manos en la cadera-Cariño, primero creces unos centímetros,-Akane se agacho a la altura de Shampoo la cual le quedaba muy abajo.-Y quizás hasta te puedas desarrollar un poco más-Dirigió su mirada al busto de Shampoo el cual miro como poca cosa.- A pero si me falta decirle sus verdades a la metiche de Kodachi, porque hasta donde yo se que vela tienes en este entierro, ¿Ehhh?, que yo sepa no eres prometida de Ranma ni nada por el estilo dices ser toda una dama pero no sabes lo ridículo que resulta tu comportamiento.

Ranma y sus prometidas estaban con los ojos y la boca abierta, las chicas primero estaban al punto del llanto, pero después se pusieron furiosas.

-Hey, hey, no se pongan así, las verdades no ofenden pero incomodan, y ni se les ocurra hacerme algo, porque están en mi casa y si quiero las puedo echar en el momento que se me de la casa, vasta con llamar a la policía para decirle que una enana vulgar y oxigenada,-ve a Shampoo.- Una chica marimacho-Voltea a Ukyo.-Y una lunática en mallas.-Contempla por ultimo a Kodachi.-Invadieron mi casa, por que eso es lo que paso, miren yo no simpatizo con ustedes y me es una desdicha tener su presencia a si que no las quiero volver a ver en mi hogar, si quieren estar con Ranma lo harán afuera, Adiós taradas,-Se despidió con una mirada fría y una cínica sonrisa de medio lado.

Las chicas tenían tanta vergüenza de ver a Ranma a los ojos que salieron corriendo envueltas en llanto.

-Akane tu no eres así, ¿Qué pasa?-Ranma miraba tristemente donde había salido su prometida momentos antes.


	2. ¡Mi querido imbecil!

Akane Tendo observaba fascinada como las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por el cristal de su ventana, ¡pero que calor había hecho durante toda esa semana!, menos mal que la lluvia de esa tarde refrescaba un poco el ambiente. Estaba vestida con una ropa ligera y muy cómoda que consistía en un short pegado de color negro que dejaba ver sus gruesos muslos que terminaban en sus bien esculpidas rodillas, las cuales daban inicio a unas marcadas pantorrillas que cesaban en sus pequeños pies, estos estaban cubiertos por unas zapatillas en color rojo. Tenía puesta una blusa roja de tirantes con detalles negros y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo muy alta que dejaba refrescar su terso cuello. Acerco una botella de agua fría a sus labios, dio un trago profundo mientras cerraba sus ojos y se puso de pie. Camino hasta su armario de donde saco uno de sus tesoros mas preciados, su hermoso y brillante violín, ¡que magnifico era aquel instrumento!, nada le daba mayor satisfacción que desahogarse un buen rato extrayendo limpias y hermosas notas al violín y al piano, pero no podía meter un piano a su casa, no quería que nadie se enterara de sus habilidades musicales, ese era su secreto, por eso debía aprovechar aquel breve momento en el que nadie se encontraba en casa, se dirigió al dojo con ayuda de una sombrilla, dejo la puerta abierta para permitir que el sonido de la lluvia estrellándose en el estanque acompañaran su triste interpretación, si muy triste, era una melodía muy hermosa pero también muy trágica, además Akane se encargaba de que todo el dolor que se amontonaba en su corazón saliera con las notas provenientes del violín.

Respiro profundo y con una gran velocidad y agilidad movía el arco sobre las cuerdas arrancando sonidos imponentes y lastimeros, cerró los ojos para no permitir que las lágrimas que empezaban a nacer brotasen de estos, a mitad de la canción paro y cayo de rodillas pesadamente al frío suelo, pero como si este tuviera clavos, se reincorporo rápidamente secándose los ojos con la mano que aun sostenía el arco.

-¡No mereces mis lagrimas!, ¡No mereces mi sufrimiento!, ¡No mereces mi amor!-Dijo secamente, mientras sus ojos se posaban en el vacío. Pero de repente su expresión cambio por una maliciosa sonrisa, frunció levemente el ceño y conservando su fría mirada, grito.- ¡TE DEDICO ESTA CANCIÓN QUERIDO IMBECIL!- Y así continuo tocando hasta el anochecer.

-¡Maldita lluvia!-Ranma-chica entro refunfuñando al hogar de los Tendo, ese día había tenido práctica de futbol, pero esta se suspendió ya que empezaba a chispear, corrió lo más rápido que pudo a casa para evitar convertirse en chica pero la lluvia lo alcanzo.

Se dirigió a calentar agua a la cocina, creyó haber escuchado una melodía pero esta ya había cesado por lo que pensó que se trataba de su imaginación así que lo ignoro, vertió el agua sobre su cabeza regresando a su forma masculina, cuando se dirigía a su cuarto a cambiarse escucho un grito, ¿era esa Akane?, no pudo oírlo todo, pero le pareció haber escuchado un, ¡Te...esta…imbecil!, se apresuro al dojo con un periódico en la cabeza para cubrirse de la lluvia, y ahí estaba ella, ¿tocando el violín?, decidió esconderse y seguir observándola, pero que bella, que elegante y sofisticada se veía,

tenía los ojos cerrados y sus pestañas estaban negras, se podía divisar en ellas unas cuantas lágrimas contenidas, se mordía fuertemente el labio inferior ocasionando que se pusiera rojo e hinchado y respiraba fuertemente.

Pero de repente el ruido de una puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, la chica paro de tocar y rápidamente guardo el instrumento dentro del gran bolso que había traído con ella, abrió la sombrilla y se dirigió lentamente a la casa a recibir a su familia.

Ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa esperando la cena, cuando frente al estanque apareció Shampoo amenazante con sus bombories quien veía furiosamente a Akane, esta solo le miro de reojo, y regreso su atención a su vaso de agua.

-¡Akane Tendo, yo venir a retarte, tu haber humillado a Shampoo, esa ser una gran ofensa para las amazonas!-Grito molesta.

-Tu siempre me humillabas y la verdad yo no le daba ni la mayor importancia, estamos a mano.-dijo Akane despreocupadamente sin dignarse a mirarle.

-No importar tus argumentos, tú y yo luchar.

-Si ya vi que no te importan, pero igual no puedo razonar con una cabeza hueca como tu, aparte de enana y vulgar eres una descerebrada, bueno pitafa descerebrada acepto tu reto-dijo Akane con una cínica sonrisa de medio lado, mientras todos los presentes estaban con la boca abierta.

-Tu pagar todas tus palabras Tendo-Grito furiosa Shampoo mientras arrojaba su bombori en dirección a Akane quien para sorpresa de todos lo atrapo con una sola mano sin esfuerzo alguno

- Aquí no, no quiero más destrozos, te veo mañana a las 5 de la tarde en el gimnasio de la preparatoria Furinkan, es Sábado y no estará nadie.-Dijo secamente arrojándole de regreso su bombori.

-Estar bien, espero que aíren ir a apoyar a Shampoo-Decía Shampoo mirando tiernamente a Ranma.

-Shampoo, veras…. Yo...-Ranma no sabía ni que decir no le gustaba lastimar a las chicas.

-El no ira Shampoo, nadie ira, solo estaremos tu y yo, no quiero que alguien interfiera-Dijo Akane seriamente-Bueno ya lo aclaramos, ahora adiós pitufa.

Shampoo frunció el ceño y se fue.

-Akane, ¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer?, te destruirá, eres tan torpe y lenta que no le duraras ni un minuto.-Gritaba Ranma enojado.

-Lo que yo haga no te importa, tu muchas veces has dicho que no te intereso hací que no te metas y déjame cenar.

-Pero hija tu prometido solo lo dice por tu bien-Decía Soun llorando desesperadamente.

-Si Akane mi hijo te protegerá-Decía Genma orgulloso.

-Hermanita te lastimaran-Kasumi estaba muy preocupada.

-¿Cómo que nadie ira?, yo debo sacar video a todo-Decía Nabiki molesta.

-Dejen de darle tanta importancia a la mocosa esa y pónganse a cenar que ya me fastidiaron-Dijo Akane indiferente.

Toda la cena permaneció silenciosa y pronto todos se retiraron a dormir. Ranma no podía cancelar el sueño debía de hablar con Akane, ¿Dónde estaba la tierna Akane?, debía saberlo. Fue a tocarle a su ventana, ella se levanto perezosamente y le abrió.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Akane con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Debemos hablar.

-¿De?

-De ti Akane, ¿Qué pasa?, no eres la misma.

-¿Y cómo se supone que debo comportarme?

Ranma se quedo sin palabras, no le podía decir: Dejándote humillar y no decir nada.

-Tú lo sabes.-Dijo nervioso.

-Aahhh creo que ya se-Dijo Akane irónicamente-Dejando que tu y tus prometidas las babosas se burlen de mi, ¿No es así?, oye Ranma, la verdad todo lo que ustedes decían nunca me afecto, ¿Por qué habría de afectarme lo que dijeran las neuróticas enfermas y el fenómeno número uno de Japón-Dijo Akane con una cruel sonrisa de medio lado, de las cuales ya era su costumbre usar, era cierto que ella no creía que Ranma fuera un fenómeno y le dolía tener que decir eso, pero tenía dignidad, y el ya le debía muchas, aunque sufriera tenía que darle una lección-Pero todos perdemos la paciencia, ¿por qué yo debería ser la excepción?

Ranma estaba atónito, podía jurar que su corazón se rompería en pedazos, el no le importaba Akane, decidió salir de ahí antes de salir más lastimado.

-Sí Ranma, huye una vez más, que cobarde eres, temes a salir más lastimado por mis palabras, yo nunca huí de tus humillaciones, nunca…..-Dijo Akane ya cuando Ranma se había ido, era cierto que amaba intensamente a ese chico, pero también era cierto que la había herido demasiado, no la merecía, no por ahora….querido imbecil...no por ahora.


	3. ¡Akane vs Shampoo!, una cruel mentira

**Hola, ¿Cómo están?, aquí estoy para presentarles un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**

* * *

**

Un golpe al aire, una patada y un giro rápido, para terminar sentada en el frío suelo del dojo Tendo. ¡Estaba exhausta!, había entrenada toda la madrugada y parte de la mañana, no había dormido nada, desde la visita de Ranma a su cuarto se sentía terrible, la tristeza que la había invadido en ese momento había desaparecido para dar paso a una rabia, un dolor y un deseo de borrarle a Shampoo la estúpida sonrisita que siempre portaba en el rostro. Respiro despacio mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacía la casa.

Deslizo lentamente la puerta que daba hacía al estanque y encendió la luz, eran exactamente las ocho de la mañana. Se ducharía, comería algo y dormiría hasta media hora antes de la pelea. Se encamino hacía el cuarto de baño pero se detuvo al notar el cuarto los Saotome abierto, solo se encontraba Genma en su presentación de panda durmiendo, pero el futon de Ranma estaba vacío y tendido solo como Kasumi sabía hacerlo, y su hermana mayor ni siquiera se había levantado, eso quería decir que Ranma no había dormido en la casa.

-¡Maldito desvergonzado!, seguro que Shampoo le consoló todo este tiempo.-Exclamo Akane muy triste mientras sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos y amenazaban con soltar lágrimas en cualquier segundo, suspiro corta y quedamente. Frunció el ceño y continuo su camino hasta el baño mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

* * *

Una corriente de viento frío le despertó de su sueño, abrió los ojos lentamente y contemplo el firmamento. Había dormido todo ese tiempo en la azotea, pero no le importaba el frío ni la incomodidad, solo deseaba estar más cerca de su prometida, por lo que durmió encima de su cuarto.

-El día de hoy esta nublado, igual que mi alma.-Cerro fuertemente los ojos, si no lo hacía estos hubieran derramado lágrimas, y eso no, ¡Ranma Saotome jamás lloraría!, el no era una nena, era un hombre, y los hombres nunca lloran.

La noche anterior había huido del cuarto de Akane no por cobardía, si no porque se dio cuenta que el no la merecía, que se había comportado como un egoísta todo ese tiempo, que un estúpido juego que consistía en molestarla y compararla con las demás chicas la había lastimado más de lo que creía, ¿y ahora?, estaba a punto de perderla y se sentía impotente y fatal, ¿qué hacer?

* * *

La alarma en el cuarto de Akane sonó tres veces, cuatro treita. Había dormido ocho horas y se sentía estupenda físicamente, pero sentimentalmente se sentía devastada, desde que se recostó solo había pensado en dos nombres: Ranma y Shampoo. No lo podía creer, no, era tan doloroso pensar que su suposición fuese cierta, si Ranma había estado toda la noche en casa de Shampoo, seguro que no la habían pasado durmiendo exactamente.

-¡Maldición!-Exclamo molesta mientras golpeaba el buró con su puño.

Se levanto y comenzó a arreglarse, ya no iba a usar su viejo gi, se coloco un traje de pelea chino como los que usaba Shampoo, consistía en una blusa negra con un pequeño cuello y mangas con una apertura por la mitad, muy pegado, un short que hacía conjunto con la blusa ya que ambos tenían costuras blancas y unas zapatillas chinas negras, se hizo una cola de caballo muy alta y se puso unos guantes de cuero, los cuales dejaban salir sus dedos. Salio de su cuarto por la ventana y se dirigió al colegio Furinkan. Durante todo el camino venía con la mente en blanco, finalmente llego, salto las bardas e ingreso al gimnasio, ahí ya la esperaba Shampoo, sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos de Akane adoptaron un color café obscuro, todo el rencor sentido minutos antes le regreso de golpe todavía más fuerte por el simple hecho de ver a su rival. Shampoo se intimido por la mirada de Akane por lo que titubeo al hablar.

-Shampoo ve…ver que Akane tam..bien llegar tem…temprano.-Dijo nerviosa.

-Ajam.-Dijo Akane calmadamente pero sin retirar su mirada de furia, le coloco seguro a la puerta y miro despacio el lugar.-Comencemos.

-Akane yo pensarlo y me di cuenta que no ser buena idea, si te lastimo Ranma se molestara conmigo y…..-Shampoo fue interrumpida.

-No te pregunte si es una buena idea o no, te dije que comenzáramos oxigenada.-Dijo Akane fríamente, sabía que esa palabra la molestaría y no se equivoco, ya que Shampoo frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza.

Se colocaron en posición de batalla y Shampoo lanzo el primer ataque el cual Akane esquivo fácilmente, y así lanzo el segundo, el tercero, y Akane los esquivaba de manera sencilla, se había vuelto muy ágil y rápida ya que entrenaba a escondidas de todos, pero lo raro en esa pelea es que Akane no atacaba solo esquivaba o detenía golpes, aunque le odiara no quería hacerle daño a Shampoo. La amazona ya se estaba desesperando, cuando se le ocurrió una idea para que Akane luchara, el día anterior mientras regresaba de su ultima entrega de ramen, paso por la casa de los Tendo donde pudo contemplar una silueta en el tejado, se acerco y pudo divisar a su "airen", se había quedado dormido, le contemplo un rato y se fue, estaba muy cansada para acosarlo, pero al día siguiente al ir a dejar su primera entrega a eso de los ocho de la mañana volvió a ver a Ranma durmiendo aun en el tejado, saco la conclusión se que no había entrado a dormir a la casa.

-¿Saber Akane que ayer Ranma ir a dormir a casa de Shampoo?-Dijo Shampoo burlonamente, esperando que con esa gran mentira Akane se desconcertara y le pudiera derrotar de una vez por todas, y así fue Akane se quedo congelada con los ojos cristalinos, momento en que Shampoo aprovecho para propinarle un golpe en el estomago, Akane sintió tanto dolor que se llevo las manos a este por instinto, la amazona le propino una patada en la espalda que la tiro al suelo y luego le dio otra patada en un costado cuya magnitud hizo que la peli-azul se estrellara contra la pared.

-Yo saber siempre que chica violenta ser muy débil.-Se río Shampoo.

La china saco un bombori y brinco hacía Akane con la intención de golpearla en la cabeza con el, pero esta ultima se puso rápidamente de pie, atrapo el bombori con ambas manos cuando Shampoo aun lo sostenía, con un rápido movimiento soltó el bombori, se agacho y con una pierna tiro a Shampoo quien callo fuertemente en el suelo.

-Ahora veremos quien es mas débil.-Dijo Akane furiosa, jalo a Shampoo de los cabellos y la estrello contra una pared, ya que la amazona al caer se lastimo la pierna y no se podía parar por ella sola, golpeo su estomago el doble de fuerte de cómo ella lo había recibido minutos antes así que Shampoo saco un poco de sangre de la boca junto a un gemido de dolor y se inclino para tomarse el estomago, Akane dio un codazo sobre su espalda y Shampoo callo de rodillas, Akane había aprendido un golpe muy poderoso, consistía en una patada en la nuca y Shampoo estaba de rodillas frente a ella en una posición perfecta para esto, pero antes de dar el golpe se detuvo.

-Yo no soy así.-Akane bajo la guardia y le tendió la mano a Shampoo, esta la tomo un poco insegura.

-Te salvaste esta vez pitufa, pero la siguiente te mando de una patada a tu hongo, ¿Entendiste?-Dijo la peli-azul mirando a los ojos a Shampoo, pero por contestación Shampoo solo beso su mejilla.

-Me venciste Tendo, Shampoo dar beso de la muerte, entrenare lo suficiente para que a la siguiente no salgas vivas.-Declaro Shampoo enojada.

-Si, como digas.-Dijo Akane irónicamente.

* * *

-¡Maldición!, son las cinco con cinco, llegare tarde.-Gritaba Ranma corriendo rápidamente hacia la preparatoria Furinkan, había contraído gripe por pasar toda la noche en la azotea, y el doctor Tofu estaba necio en dejarlo salir de casa, pero su prometida estaba en peligro al luchar con Shampoo, así que se vio obligado a noquear al doctor para poder huir.

Llego al colegio, brinco las bardas, pero cuando iba a entrar al gimnasio, Akane iba saliendo lo que produjo que ambos cayeran al suelo, Akane cayó encima de Ranma, no era la primera vez que pasaba esto, pero a diferencia de aquellas ocasiones donde ambos se miraban intensamente a los ojos, sonrojados y acercaban sus labios para ser interrumpidos por algo y donde Ranma terminaba humillando a Akane, esta era diferente, ¿por qué?, pues porque Akane le dirigía la más fría mirada mientras soltaba un seco:

-Sueltame.-Al oír esto, Ranma la soltó un tanto confundido

-Akane, ¿Qué paso con la pelea?, ¿Dónde esta Shampoo?-Dijo Ranma mirando a todos lados.

-Ah claro, vienes a ver si a tu hermosa Shampoo le sucedió algo, ¿verdad?, pues te diré que no la mate para que estés tranquilo.-Dijo Akane burlonamente.-Ambas llegamos temprano por lo que comenzamos la lucha a eso de las cuatro cuarenta y cinco, y acabamos hace cinco minutos.

-¿Acaso ganaste?-Dijo Ranma examinando de arriba a abajo a Akane para cerciorarse de que no tenía nada.

-Literalmente si, pero tu pitufa me dio el beso de la muerte.-Dijo Akane de lo más tranquila.

-¡¿Tu le ganaste a Shampoo?-Exclamo Ranma sorprendido.

-No te repetiré lo que ya dije, acaso era imposible que la "torpe" Akane venciera a Shampoo-Dijo Akane molesta.

-No es lo que quise decir

-Pero es lo que yo quiero entender.-Dijo la peli-azul mientras daba media vuelta para salir de ahí, pero una mano le jalo el brazo.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué estas tan seria?-Dijo Ranma mirándola fijamente.

-Nada que te importe traidor

-¿Traidor?-Ranma la sujeto de los hombros para que lo viera a la cara.

-No seas hipócrita ni mentiroso, que de todos modos ni me importa lo que tengas que ver con la estúpida de Shampoo.

-¿De que diablos hablas Akane?

-De tu estancia en la casa de Shampoo, o más bien ¿en el cuarto de Shampoo?-Dijo Akane viéndolo con desprecio.-Se muy bien que ahí estuviste anoche, además ella me lo confirmo hoy.

-No digas tonterías yo nunca…espera un momento, ¿por qué te molesta si estuve con Shampoo o no?-Esa podía ser una señal de la verdadera Akane, ¡los celos!

-Como si me importaras Ranma, sucede que tengo dignidad y no voy a estar prometida con un imbécil que hace quien sabe que porquerías con otra.-Dijo Akane calmadamente aunque por dentro estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-Te demostrare que mientes Akane. Ranma burlón, para luego tomar más firmemente a su prometida y aprisionar sus labios con los de ella, el esperaba que ella se entregara al beso, pero fue un beso frío, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la burlona mirada de Akane.

-Te lo dije Ranma, tu no significas nada para mi.-Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras salía del gimnasio, cuando estuvo afuera del colegio comenzó a llorar mientras corría, ¿por qué tenía que besarla? ¿por qué?, y mientras las lágrimas de ella se disolvían en el viento, las de su prometido se estrellaban en el piso del gimnasio, dos seres lloraban, dos corazones se rompían, solo por una cruel mentira…..

**Continuara…**


	4. ¡Uchan, eres tan, pero tan patética!

**Hola, aqui les dejo este fic, muy cortito pero prometo que si esta parte tiene exito en una semama esta la continuación de estes capitulo.**

**¡U-chan eres tan, pero tan patética! Parte 1.**

* * *

Caminaba solitariamente hacía el colegio, sin el sobre la valla, sin el molestándola, sin el reclamándole… simple y sencillamente sin el, sin Ranma.

-En cuarenta minutos comienzan las clases, supongo que hoy salí muy temprano.-Susurro Akane para sí mientras que observaba cansadamente el reloj de su celular, si, su padre le había obsequiado ese juguetito un tanto costoso considerando que era un Iphone, se supone que por haber obtenido buenas notas en la escuela, pero da la casualidad que Genma también le obsequia un teléfono a Ranma en cuya agenda venía ya incluido el número de Akane, ¡escrito 100 veces!, bueno, si lo que sus padres pretendían es que se estuvieran llamando mutuamente todo el tiempo, ¡el plan había fracasado!, si ni siquiera se hablaban en persona desde la pelea con Shampoo, y ya había pasado una semana desde aquello.

-Espero que hoy si llegue temprano a clases, ya se debió haber hecho a la idea de que yo ya no pienso despertarle.- Murmuro con el ceño fruncido mientras que recordaba los constante retrasos del holgazán de Ranma durante la semana. Siguió su trayecto en silencio pero un grito le saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Akane Tendo!-Ahí estaba Ukyo con el ceño fruncido y chasqueando los dientes de coraje.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Akane secamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Malos días para ti, creo que me debes una platica.-Respondió enojada Ukyo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Ah sí? ¿De qué?-Pregunto Akane indiferente.

-¡Eres una cínica!, hace ya dos semanas que me humillaste frente a Ranma y dos semanas en las que he esperado tu disculpa.-Grito furiosa Ukyo cada vez más impaciente.

-Pues síguela esperando, pero te recomiendo que te sientes, pues si la esperas parada te vas a cansar.-Expreso simplemente Akane mientras seguía caminando sin prestarle la mínima atención a Ukyo.

Ukyo no pudo reprimirse y sin importarle nada, arrojo fuertemente una mini-espátula en dirección a la chica peli-azul, espátula que no le dio, ya que fue atrapada por…

-¡Ranma!-Dijeron al unísono ambas chicas.

-¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso Ukyo?-Grito enojado Ranma mientras miraba molesto a la castaña.

-¡Me la debía, me humillo, grito e ignoro!-Chillo enojada la aludida.

-No esta bien atacar por la espalda y lo sabes, por favor que no vuelva a ocurrir U´chan.-Pidió Ranma.

-Perdóname Ran-chan, no te enojes conmigo por favor.-Comenzó a llorar la oji-azul mientras que se abrazaba a Ranma, quien en seguido voltio a ver a Akane, esta permanecía quieta, con los ojos entrecerrados y mirando sin demostrar interés alguno.

-Que patético.-Murmuro Akane, pero Ukyo alcanzo a oír esto último.

-¿Quién es patética Akane?-Pregunto Ukyo enojada.

-Tu.-Respondió simplemente para seguir caminando.

-Si soy tan patética supongo que no te será difícil vencerme en duelo.-Le reto Ukyo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-Si, tienes razón.-Dijo Akane que se había parado al escuchar aquella proposición.

-¡¿Qué?, basta de duelos, Akane, hoy no asistiremos a clases y tu Ukyo vete ahora mismo a la escuela.-Ranma cargo rápidamente a Akane antes de que protestara y brinco de edificio en edificio hasta llegar al parque.

* * *

-Ahora que estamos solos me vas explicar el motivo de tu indiferencia.-Dijo Ranma mientras que ambos se acomodaban en una banca.

-Bien te lo explicare.-Dijo Aka

ne muy enojada.-Sucede que estoy harta, ¡harta de ti y de las zorras de tus prometidas!

-¿De mi?-Pregunto este extrañado.

-De tus comparaciones incoherentes, porque yo se que esas mocosas no me llegan ni a los talones, de tus insultos idiotas, porque no te haz tomado la molestia de notar que ya se cocinar, pelear e incluso más cosas y últimamente de tu beso, porque solo lo hiciste para demostrar algo que era falso, ya que te repito lo que dije antes, no te amo.-Dijo Akane mientras apretaba los dientes.

-Akane, te juro que cuando te comparaba era solo para ver aquel gesto de enojo que me encantaba, que cuando te insultaba era porque me daba miedo que revelara lo maravillosa que eres y que ese beso no era para demostrar nada, sino porque en verdad quise dártelo.-Dijo Ranma con la mirada gacha.

-No quiero creerte...-Dijo Akane mientras se paraba e iba del lugar, cuando estaba lo suficiente lejos comenzó a sollozar y finalmente pudo completar su anterior frase.-No quiero creerte, porque si lo hago me puedes volver a lastimar…

**Continuara...**


	5. ¡Uchan, eres tan, pero tan patética! 2

Perdón mis estimados lectores, se que prometí algo pero se me hizo muy difícil cumplir, es que tenía que presentar un examen de ingreso a la preparatoria y estaba muy estresada. Pero gracias a Dios me quede en mi primera opción y ahora si me puedo poner al tanto de mis historias.

Les agradezco sus comentarios y criticas que me ayudan a mejorar en mis trabajos, ojala que disfruten este capitulo.

¡U-chan eres tan, pero tan patética! Parte 2.

* * *

Se encontraba abrazándose a si misma al pie de un árbol, tratando de proporcionarse protección y agradeciendo que la dichosa platica con Ranma no haya durado casi nada ¡Simple y sencillamente no podía soportar la presencia del oji-azul! No porque de verdad le odiase, si no porque sabía muy bien que todo su temple se iría a pique si seguía contemplando la triste mirada de su amado, porque predecía que si el le robase un beso más, su fuerte temperamento seria historia y ella se convertiría en un manso cordero, pero sobretodo porque conocía a su corazón y este le decía que la personalidad que había construido en las ultimas semanas se desmoronaría en cuestión de segundos si su prometido pronunciaba un par de palabras…Te amo.

-¡No me mereces Ranma Saotome, no me mereces, no me mereces!-Sollozaba tristemente mientras escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas y su flequillo.

Le quedaba alrededor de un cuarto de hora para asistir al colegio, estaba indecisa entre ir y no ir, una falta no afectaría en lo absoluto su perfecto promedio, pero si se quedaba ahí solo se la pasaría lamentándose y llorando por el joven Saotome.

¡¿A quien quería engañar? Le amaba con locura, amaba verse reflejada en esos grandes ríos azules que el chico poseía como ojos, amaba sentir como sus mejillas ardían al más simple contacto de sus manos, amaba la adrenalina que corría por sus venas cuando la tomaba en brazos y saltaban de edificio en edificio huyendo del resto de sus prometidas, amaba los cortos momentos en que ambos estando solos se miraban de una manera tan pasional e inocente a la vez, amaba sentirse viva cada vez que estaban juntos, amaba pensar en el cada que ejecutaba una pieza en el piano o en el violín. ¿Amaba?, ¡No! Le sigue amando y siempre le amara.

-Si…Te amo, te amo demasiado.-Sonrío Akane por unos segundos entre sollozos.-Pero no puedo confiar en ti.-Su sonrisa se torció al recordar lo dicho por Shampoo en la pelea.-Quizás el día que me sepas dar mi lugar podamos ser felices, pero me pregunto, ¿cuándo será ese día?

* * *

Una, dos, tres, y así poco a poco fueron cayendo las lagrimas de Ranma sobre el concreto, después de que Akane se hubiese marchado se había quedado ahí estático, solo y deprimido. Tan absorto en si mismo que no advirtió la presencia de alguien.

-¿Ran-chan?-El chico volteo lentamente, frente a el se encontraba Ukyo, tan triste como el y bastante seria, se limpio las lagrimas pero antes de que pudiese hablar la chica ya estaba abrazada a el sollozando.

-Ukyo, ¿qué tienes?

-Estabas llorando Ran-chan, por Akane, tú la amas.-Dijo entre sollozos apretando aun más el abrazo.

-U-chan…-Trato de decir algo mientras levantaba la barbilla de la chica para que le mirase a los ojos.-No llores por mi que no lo merezco, así como no merezco tu amor, ni el de Shampoo o el de Kodashi, y mucho menos el de Akane, si es que alguna vez me amo.-Al decir esto algunas lagrimas más brotaron de los ojos de Ranma.

* * *

-Lo mejor será que vaya a la escuela, no por perder un día se va a arreglar mi situación con Ranma.-Akane se acomodo las ropas y se arreglo el cabello un poco, tomo su portafolios y se encamino al colegio, pasaría por el parque donde anteriormente había conversado con su prometido pero estaba segura de que el ya no estaría ahí.

* * *

-Ran-chan dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, te juro que pondré todo mi empeño en que logres olvidarte de Akane.-Dijo Ukyo acariciando las finas facciones del muchacho,

este retiro con mucha dulzura las manos de la chica de su rostro y las entrelazo con las suyas en una muestra de amistad.

-Te quiero U-chan, pero como una hermana.-Finalizo la conversación por parte del chico, pero no de igual manera por parte de la chica.

-Yo siempre te amare Ran-chan.-Ukyo volvió a sollozar mientras que en un rápido movimiento posaba sus finos labios sobre los del peli-negro, Ranma se quedo atónito y confundido pero antes de que le pudiese reclamar, Ukyo había salido corriendo.

* * *

¡¿Vez porque no podías confiar en el? Le repetía y repetía su consciencia a Akane Tendo, quien se había quedado estática y con los ojos cristalinos, no había pasado ni media hora desde que converso con Ranma cuando se lo encuentra en la misma banca en la que habían estado, ¡besándose con Ukyo!, finalmente se acerco a el.

-¿Por qué crees que no podía confiar en ti?-Dijo tristemente con la mirada gacha la peli-azul.

-¡Akane, te juro que yo no la bese…!-Trato de explicarse Ranma.

-Pero no te retiraste.-La joven levanto un poco la mirada para verlo a la cara.

-¡Estaba atónito, como me iba a retirar si no reaccionaba!-Grito Ranma mientras se ponía de pie.

-Da igual, de todas manera ni siquiera me import…-La chica no pudo proseguir porque Ranma le había tapado la boca.

-Te amo.-Revelo Ranma mientras retiraba la mano de la boca de Akane sin perder la oportunidad de acariciar sus labios suavemente, ella primero se impresiono pero luego en su cara se pinto una gran tristeza.

-Repítelo…-Pidió Akane finalmente.

-Te am…-Pero esta vez fue el turno de la chica de tapar su boca con la mano.

-Repítelo cuando sea sincero.-Y se marcho lentamente del lugar, quedándose con las ganas de llorar y con la esperanza de que el día en que ambos sean felices juntos, este muy cerca.

* * *

¿Qué les parecio? Bueno dejen sus reviews y voy a tratar de ser mas puntual.

Hasta luego.


	6. ¡Felicidades!, Lo lograste…ya no te amo

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado, les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios ya que de ese modo puedo mejorar constantemente en cada capitulo o en cada historia, se que me suelo retrasar muchísimo pero es que aunque trate de darme un momento para publicar termino ocupándome en tareas. Ténganme paciencia por fis… :(

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capi:

* * *

**¡Felicidades!, Lo lograste…ya no te amo.**

La residencia Tendo estaba increíblemente tranquila desde hace un par de semanas, era cierto que las peleas entre Ranma y Akane habían cesado desde hace mucho, pero lejos de que esto alegrara a la familia la preocupaba, ya que lo gritos y las discusiones habían sido remplazadas por silencio, los más jóvenes de la casa no se dirigían ni una mirada. Desde el "incidente" en el parque no tenían nada de contacto. Akane estaba inmensamente triste porque el chico de la trenza no le daba su lugar y Ranma demasiado molesto porque su prometida no creyó en su declaración de amor. Pero una mañana ambos coincidieron al momento de dirigirse al colegio, trataron de no darle importancia al asunto y se encaminaron en completo silencio, Ranma por la verja y Akane en el pavimento un par de metros adelante, la tensión se sentía a kilómetros y Ranma no pudo seguir ignorando a su prometida:

-Akane.-Le llamo quedamente, la chica solo se quedo parada, esperando a que continuara hablando.-Tenemos que hablar.

La joven volteo a verle y asintió con la cabeza, Ranma de un salto quedo frente a ella y tomándola de los hombros hizo que le viera fijamente.

-Yo no te entiendo Akane, dices que odias que te insulte, que te compare y que no te muestre afecto, pero te bese y te burlaste, te explique porque te molestaba y no me creíste, te dije que te amo y me llamaste mentiroso, ¡¿Qué hago para arreglar todo este enredo?-Grito molesto Ranma sin quitar la mirada su prometida.

-Nada.-Contesto fríamente Akane mientras fruncía el ceño y apartaba la mirada de aquellos ojos azules.

-¿Nada?-Pregunto extrañado Ranma mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.-Armaste una serie de líos para salir con ¿Nada?

-¡Eres un tonto!-Le grito Akane aun más molesta que el.-¡Si me amaras como dices, sabrías que es lo que me molesta y no lo tendrías que andar adivinando ni preguntando, hemos discutido un millón de veces por eso pero tu no te das cuenta o no te quieres dar cuenta por temor a enfrentarlo!

-¡Solo di cual es el estupido problema Akane!-Exclamo desesperado Ranma.

-¡El estupido problema es que no tienes los pantalones para dejarles en claro a tus prometidas que no te casaras nunca con ellas, que no las amas y que no las quieres cerca!-Akane tomo aire y trato de calmarse un poco.-Si me amas como dices lo hubieras hecho y me hubieras ahorrado tantos problemas, si me quisieras un poco nunca me hubieras lastimado, cuando se quiere a alguien no se le provoca ningún dolor.-Concluyo tristemente la chica esperando la respuesta de su prometido.

Ranma solo la contemplo un momento y cuando trato de hablar fue interrumpido por una escandalosa risa.

-Jo jo, Ranma-sama, que gusto me da verte.-Dijo contenta Kodachi aterrizando frente a Ranma, este miro a Akane, pero se sorprendió al notar que el dolor y enfado que esperaba hallar en sus ojos por la llegada de la gimnasta, se había convertido en esperanza, la chica estaba esperanzada en que Ranma pusiera en su lugar a Kodachi.

-Kodachi que bueno que estas aquí, tengo que hablarte de algo importante.-Dijo Ranma con decisión, mientras Akane se ilusionaba más al pensar que su prometido se desharía de la loca.

-¿De qué amor?-Pregunto Kodachi con una voz seductora y recargándose en el hombro de Ranma.

-Pienso que no deberíamos volver a vernos, por…porque.-Ranma no podía continuar ya que la gimnasta loca había comenzado a hacer pucheros al escuchar que se dejarían de ver.-No llores Kodachi, era una broma.-Al final el chico no pudo decirle que se alejara de el, odiaba que las mujeres lloraran.

-Jo jo jo, que susto me has dado amor mío, bueno debo ir a clases.-Dijo Kodachi mientras se dirigía a su colegio.

Ranma la vio alejarse, pero al voltear contemplo a una perpleja Akane.

-Akane yo, per-perdóname…es que no me gusta…-El chico no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido.

-Es que no te gusta hacer llorar a las mujeres.-Completo la frase Akane antes de comenzar a sollozar.-Yo soy mujer y me haz hecho llorar.

-No Akane, por favor no llores.-El chico había caído en cuenta que sin quererlo puso una vez más los sentimientos de Kodachi antes que los de Akane, ¡Lo arruino!-¿Ya es tarde para arreglarlo?-Pregunto temeroso por la respuesta, pero resignado al fin y al cabo todo fue su culpa.

Akane se limpio unas pocas lágrimas y sonriendo suavemente asintió con la cabeza, los ojos de Ranma se tornaron brillosos y salio corriendo pensando como reparar el compromiso. La chica le miro huir y sonrío aun más mientras decía:

-Felicidades Ranma, lo lograste…ya no te amo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, ahora si va a haber conti pronto porque estamos en vacaciones, quizás la suba mañana o podría subir el siguiente capitulo de Ranma Saotome, sinónimo de ¿Pervertido? Dejen sus reviews.

¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo! Pásenla Súper


	7. ¡Voy a ser feliz!

Bien aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, perdón por el retraso, pero enserio no tengo tiempo, ojala les guste este capi que les dirijo con todo cariño. Gracias por sus comentarios.

* * *

**Capitulo 7. ¡Voy a ser feliz!**

En esta ocasión no tenía ánimos de presentarse a clases, era cierto que nunca dejaba que lo sentimental afectara lo académico, pero realmente se sentía indispuesta e incapaz de concentrarse en formulas y libros. No era que se justificase, pero estaba segura de que casi nadie podría centrarse después de que el "amor de su vida", le hiciera trizas el corazón.

Lo había visto huir cobardemente después del encuentro con Kodachi, y por más que intento convencerse de ya no amarlo, llego a la conclusión de que eso sería imposible de la noche a la mañana. La había decepcionado demasiado, su prometido ya no solo ponía los sentimientos de Ukyo y Shampoo sobre los de ella, ¡si no ahora también los de Kodachi!, eso era el colmo, pero lo que realmente resultaba un verdadero colmo era todo el dolor que le seguía provocando Ranma Saotome.

Así que tan pronto había visto desaparecer la silueta del chico de la trenza, hecho a correr desesperadamente por el lado contrario, hasta llegar al puente de un pequeño riachuelo que atravesaba todo Nerima, se dejo caer bocabajo en este y fijo su mirada en la corriente que poco a poco, se encargaba de recoger todas las lagrimas derramadas por la joven. No debía llorar por aquel tonto. ¡Pero era algo que simple y sencillamente no podía impedir! Sin quererlo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos, dándole paso a una serie de gruesas y dolorosas lagrimas. En el corazón no de se manda, así que no podía ordenarle al suyo que desechase a Ranma de un momento a otro.

Esta había sido la ultima vez que el artista marcial la hería, ya no desperdiciaría su juventud atada a el y a un sueño ideal que jamás se haría realidad, y limpiándose las lagrimas se hizo una promesa.

-¡Voy a ser feliz!-Se dijo a si misma con una gran sonrisa, y estaba dispuesta a marcharse cuando una alegre voz la llamó.

-¡Akane!, que gusto me da verte.-Decía contento Ryoga Hibiki, quien se acercaba velozmente a su encuentro.

-¡Ryoga!, ¿Cómo haz estado?-Saludo Akane con una gran sonrisa.-Hace tanto que no nos veíamos.

-Es que hice un viaje a Corea, pero creo que nunca salí de Japón.-Río el muchacho de la bandana mientras jugaba con sus dedos.-Pero bueno, ¿cómo están todos?, ¿y el bobo de Saotome?

Al escuchar a Ryoga mencionar a su prometido, el rostro de Akane se deformo en una mueca de disgusto, Ryoga solo la miro confundido, pero entendiendo la reacción de la chica pregunto:

-¿Te hizo algo ese idiota?-Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con tal fuerza que sus nudillos empalidecieron.

-Digamos que las cosas están… delicadas.-Susurro Akane sin ocultar su tristeza.

-¿Por qué?-Trato de saber el chico con una mueca de preocupación.

Akane estaba dispuesta a contarle todo, pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar, recordó su anterior promesa y prefirió callar, así como dejar todo aquello en el pasado.

-Eso ya no importa, ¿Quieres ir a comer a mi casa?-Pregunto la chica tratando de disimular felicidad.

-No deseo ser una molestia.-Dijo levemente sonrojado Ryoga.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Una carrera al dojo?

-¿Podrás aguantar mi paso?-Pregunto burlón Ryoga.

-Por supuesto, aunque no creo que tu logres aguantar el mío.-Comento divertida Akane antes de echar a correr.

Y ese fue el primer minuto de diversión y tranquilidad después de varias semanas de dolor y decepciones, quizás Akane podría dejar de amar a Ranma despues de todo, podría encontrar un nuevo amor y cumplir su promesa, pero el día aun no termina y todo puede pasar.

**Continuara…**

Lo se, muy cortito, pero este capi solo es como la entrada para el siguiente, y como ya se dijo: Todo puede pasar.

Bueno espero poder publicar pronto.


End file.
